


Deserve

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Dating, Dessert, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Moon, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Romance, benverly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Beverly does not feel that Ben deserves her.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Kudos: 9





	Deserve

“You deserve someone better. You deserve someone good,” Beverly sniffled, sitting out on the porch of Ben’s house. It had been a tough day. Ben brought out a steaming plate of apple pie topped with vanilla ice cream with a cherry. It was Beverly’s favorite. Who said you couldn’t eat dessert before dinner?

“I wish you would stop saying that, Bev,” Ben said softly to her. The bright moon caught his attention. This was his favorite part of the evening. He loved staring at the moon, thinking. Sometimes, he’d come out here after a hard day. It helped him think. And remember. Now, he could finally share this moment with the woman he loved.

Beverly was calmer now, entranced by the stars. Ben stared at her face. Tonight Beverly’s face looked more beautiful than the moon. He kissed her cheek.

“I deserve you, Bev. You’re good.” He told her.

Sinking into Ben’s body, their hands rested comfortably, staring up at the moon. Beverly never knew how beautiful they were, now that she opened her eyes., living the life she always deserved. 

“I love you, Ben,” Beverly uttered in a soft voice so she wouldn’t ruin the moment.

“I love you.”


End file.
